Daddy Original
by Kol and Elena
Summary: Kol and Katherine reunite and she's got a suprise for him Katherine is having his baby
1. Chapter 1 Rolling In The Deep

Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Vampire Diaries if I did The Originals would be kicking Damon and Stefan's asses and Finn and Sage would be alive and Bonnie would be with Klaus and Kol and Katherine would be the sexy couple along with Elijah and Elena.

Enjoy

Chapter 1 Rolling In The Deep

Katherine glanced around nervously as Finn held the open for her he and Sage gave her an encouraging smile as she made her way to where Kol was sitting at the table.

Kol's dark brown eyes looked her up and she saw the smile she loved on his face, it made him look content.

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark

Finally I can see you crystal clear

Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare

See how I leave with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

"Good Evening Katherine" her lover said with a dark chuckle.

"Good evening Kol" she purred seductively taking a seat next to him in the bar. The two kept throwing intense and flirty looks at each other. Kol's hand rested on Katherine's thigh and slowly crept its way inside her dress. A moan escaped Katherine's lips as his fingers toyed with her underwear. She licked her lips and stared hungrily into his deep brown eyes.

Kol smirked and let his hand explored farther. His fingers gently grazed her clit sending a sharp shiver up Katherine's spine. She titled her head back in ecstasy unaware of eyes watching her.

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch

And it's bringing me out the dark

Kol was very pleased with himself. He knew he could make her come right there in front of all those people and she wouldn't resist. But he didn't want to share her sweet sounds of pleasure with anyone.

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

"Let's get out of here", he whispered pulling his hand slowly away from her inner thigh.

She bit her lower lip impatiently.

"Your car", she said demandingly.

Kol smirked. "I like a woman who knows what she wants. Maybe we should have another drink…"

She sank her nails into his arm. "Now", she moaned.

Kol had no problem to obey. He wanted to take her right there.

He cursed himself for parking the car so far. Katherine nipped his ear. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kol moved to the car with his vampire speed.

You're gonna wish you never had met me

Rolling in the deep

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

You're gonna wish you never had met me

And you played it, to the beat

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

They barely got to the backseat when he ripped her dress off.

He kissed her stomach teasingly before ripping off her bra.

She moaned when he sucked her breasts. She tried to remove her panties but he pinned her wrists above her head.

Baby, I have no story to be told

But I've heard one on you

And I'm gonna make your head burn

Think of me in the depths of your despair

Make a home down there

As mine sure won't be shared

"Stop teasing me", she moaned.

"What do you want?" he asked smirking.

"You know…"

"Sorry sweetheart, I don't."

Katherine squirmed trying to free her hands.

"Touch me!"

Kol chuckled. This was really turning him on.

"Say please."

"Please!"

You're gonna wish you never had met me

The scars of your love remind me of us

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

You're gonna wish you never had met me

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

finally he slid his hand between her legs. Her panties were soaking wet. That turned him on even more.

She flinched when he touched her clit.

"You want more?"

"Yes! God, don't stop!"

Her moans were getting loader when his skilled fingers continued to tease her.

"You like this, do you?" he said teasingly.

"Yes!"

Katherine felt like she was going to faint when he found her g-spot. She came hard screaming his name.

You're gonna wish you never had met me

Rolling in the deep

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

You're gonna wish you never had met me

And you played it, to the beat

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

But you played it, with a beating

"KOL" Katherine screamed pleasure going through her as she felt her orgasm rush over her.

Kol groaned in pleasure and began to unbuckle his jeans as he positioned his cock at her entrance and slammed into her.

Baby, I have no story to be told

But I've heard one on you

And I'm gonna make your head burn

Think of me in the depths of your despair

Make a home down there

As mine sure won't be shared

His thrusts were getting rougher until he heard Katherine letting out a weak whimper. She was crying. Kol pulled out immediately.

You're gonna wish you never had met me

The scars of your love remind me of us

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

You're gonna wish you never had met me

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

You're gonna wish you never had met me

Rolling in the deep

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

You're gonna wish you never had met me

And you played it, to the beat

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

But you played it, with a beating

"I'm so sorry baby, did I hurt you?" he asked worried.

Katherine placed her hands on her stomach crying quietly. She was in pain.

"Katherine, talk to me", Kol demanded. "Tell me what's wrong."

She didn't say anything. Kol touched her stomach.

"Where does it hu…"

Then he felt it. Something was moving. Like she would be…

No, that was impossible. Kol placed both of his hands on her stomach. He felt it again.

"Katherine?" Kol said shocked.

Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"What am I going to do?" she sobbed.

"But how… how is this possible?" Kol asked.

Katherine shook her head.

"I don't know. But this baby… it's ours."

Kol was too shocked to say anything.

Katherine looked at Kol tears were falling down her face "Kol please say something" she pleaded with him.

Kol took a deep breath before speaking "How far along are you?" he asked calmly.

Throw your soul through every open door

Count your blessings to find what you look for

Turn my sorrow into treasured gold

You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

You're gonna wish you never had met me

We could have had it all

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

We could have had it all

You're gonna wish you never had met me

It all, it all, it all

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

Katherine was shaking with fright, what if he rejected her and the baby or made her have an abortion?

"Five months along "she whispered terrified.

We could have had it all

You're gonna wish you never had met me

Rolling in the deep

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Katherine couldn't handle it anymore she began to sob heart wrenching sobs ripped out of her mouth.

Kol pulled her towards him and began rocking her in his arms trying to comfort her.

"Hey I'm not mad baby Im just surprised "he said stroking her curly hair soothingly.

Katherine looked at Kol with a hopeful expression.

Then he smelt it and glanced at Katherine.

Blood was dripping down Katherine's legs and she shakily put her arms around her stomach.

We could have had it all

You're gonna wish you never had met me

Rolling in the deep

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

You're gonna wish you never had met me

But you played it

You played it

You played it

You played it to the beat.

"Kol please do something anything "she pleaded and Kol flung himself into the drivers seat and began to drive.

When they had gone to the hospital they had been told it was just stress that had caused the bleeding and the doctor told Kol that Katherine was not to be under any stress.

They were both quiet when they walked back to the car. Kol started the car and headed home.

"How long have you known?" he finally asked.

"Two months. I couldn't believe it first so…"

"And you didn't think I should know?"

Katherine looked at him desperately.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I thought you would reject me…"

Kol stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Reject you? You honestly thought I would do that? What kind of man you think I am?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that but this is just crazy. I don't know what to do."

"You're not alone, we'll get through this together", Kol said determinedly.

"Thank you", Katherine said quietly. "I'm sorry our night ended like this."  
Kol smirked.

"The night isn't over yet." He said with a devilish smile.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked confused.

"Well, the doctor said you must take it easy and avoid all stress and I happen to know the perfect way to relax you…"

Katherine was surprised.

"You mean you want to…"

Kol silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I promise to be gentle this time", he whispered and kneeled between her legs.

"Kol, I don't know…" Katherine started but his kiss on her thigh made her forget what she was going to say.

"Just relax sweetheart", Kol murmured and continued kissing her inner thighs. She was breathing faster and biting her lower lip. Kol kissed her everywhere except where she wanted the most.

This time he didn't tease her so long.

He ripped her panties off and spread her legs wider. Katherine was trembling and moaning when his tongue found all her sensitive spots.

"Kol, oh, God…" she moaned.

She could feel him smiling. His tongue started to move faster making her moan louder.

"Oh God!"

When he added a finger she couldn't last any longer. She reached her climax and felt her body collapsing.

Kol looked very pleased with himself.

"Are you relaxed now sweetness?"

She barely managed to nod when she felt him entering her. She sank her nails into his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"Oh, Kol…"

She felt her pleasure rising again. He kept his promise; he was very gentle with her.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Here Sweetheart

Chapter 2 I'm Here Sweetheart

Katherine smiled at him when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's go home", Kol said and kissed Katherine gently.

"Home?" Katherine asked surprised.

"Yes, you're staying with me of course. There's a lot of space in the mansion."

"But what about your brothers? And Sage and Caroline?" "And Rebekah?" she panicked .

"They won't mind. I can't wait to tell Klaus and Finn that they're going to be uncles and Rebekah an aunt."

Kol drove them to the Mikaelson Mansion and they got out of the car and walked towards the door.

When Kol and Katherine got into the living room they saw that Klaus and Caroline were playing cards, Finn and Sage were cuddling each other.

They all looked up as Kol and Katherine walked in and Kol took a deep breath.

"Everyone we have terrific news .I'M GOING TO BE A DAD AND YOUR GOING TO BE AUNTS AND UNCLES!" he yelled happily.

Caroline smiled at them along with Klaus "You must be happy about being a mother again" she said softly.

Katherine nodded "I' am she said softly patting her stomach.

Finn smirked at Kol knowingly "God help all of those women when your son grows up". He said smiling.

Sage simply smiled mirth and joy for her friend in her eyes.

Klaus grinned at his younger brother "What are you going to call him?" he asked.

Kol smiled "We were thinking if it was a boy Caleb Henrik Mikaelson and if it's a girl Serenity Maria Mikaelson."

Kol had made it perfectly clear to Katherine that he was going to take care of her and their baby.

Kol had carried Katherine up the stairs to his room where he was now very tenderly undressing her.

Kol had tucked Katherine in the bed covers and was holding her tightly to him.

Kol held Katherine close to him and stroked her curly hair gently. He had never thought he could be so happy. He couldn't wait to meet his son or daughter. Katherine opened her eyes when he kissed her forehead.

"Hi beautiful", Kol said smiling.

Katherine was smiling too.

"Hi. You can't sleep?" she asked stroking his left cheek.

"No, I don't want to sleep."

"Why not?" Katherine asked confused.

"I don't want to miss a moment of being with you." Kol confessed.

Katherine kissed him gently.

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised.

"Damn straight you're not. I would never let you." Kol said seriously

There was a sparkle in Katherine's eyes.

"Oh really? And how are you planning to stop me?" she said cheekily.

Kol rolled her on her back and kissed her. Katherine giggled.

Kol placed his hand gently on her stomach.

"We're going to be a family. Just three of us." Kol said smiling

"I think someone else likes that too", Katherine said when she felt the baby kicking.

Kol kissed her stomach.

"I can't wait to see him. Or her." He said excitedly.

"Me neither", Katherine said. "You're going to be amazing father."

Kol smiled.

"I hope so. You know I would do anything for you and our child, right?" Kol said seriously.

"I know. I love you Kol." Katherine said sincerely.

"I love you too Katherine." Kol said softly.


	3. Chapter 3 Daddy Original

Chapter 3 Daddy Original

Katherine felt the sudden pain and fell on to her knees. Kol ran over to her.

"Katherine?" he asked worried.

"The baby…" she panted through a crippling contraction

"The baby's coming?" he asked panic in his voice.

Katherine couldn't answer. The pain made her scream. Kol lifted her up and carried her to the bed.

"Finn, Sage!" he yelled frantically.

They both came running.

"The baby is coming!" he told them panicking

Sage was on top of things immediately.

"Alright, Finn bring some clean towels, Kol hold Katherine's hand. And both of you calm down, you're not the ones who are giving birth here."

Kol and Finn looked embarrassed.

"Hurry up now!" Sage ordered and touched Katherine's forehead. "Its ok sweetie, just try to breathe steady."

Katherine squeezed her hand.

"I'm scared", she said fear flashing in her dark brown.

"I know but everything is going to be fine." Sage promised.

Sage gave Katherine's hand to Kol and lifted her dress. It seemed that the baby was in a hurry. Katherine was screaming.

"Push honey, push", Sage said calmingly.

Tears were falling down Katherine's cheeks. Kol held her hand and stroked her hair. He felt helpless. Then they heard a cry.

"Congratulations, you have a daughter", Sage said smiling when she wrapped a towel around their newborn baby.

Katherine was laughing and crying at the same time. Kol kissed her gently. Sage gave the baby carefully to Katherine.

"She's so beautiful", Katherine said tears in her eyes.

"Like her mother." Kol said tenderly kissing their daughter's forehead.

Kol touched the baby's cheek very gently. She was the most amazing creature he had ever seen. He would do anything for her and her mother.

His family.

Klaus Caroline and Elijah and Elena and Esther came hurrying into the room along with Rebekah.

"Oh my god she is so adorable "Caroline whispered taking pictures of Kol and Katherine and their newborn daughter.

"What are you going to call her?" Rebekah asked curiously.

Kol and Katherine thought for a moment before saying.

"Rose Marie Mikaelson" Katherine said softly kissing her little girl on the head.

Esther smiled weakly "That's a beautiful name I love it "she said happily.

Elijah spoke then "We will let you both get some rest "he said smiling while Elena blew a kiss to her niece.

A few days later

Kol and Katherine had adjusted well to being parents they loved their daughter Rose dearly and treasured her.

Right now Kol was holding her and making cooing sounds at her as they got her ready for bed.

Katherine was wearing a Victoria's Secret black lace night gown.

"Good night sweetie", she said and kissed her daughter's forehead.

Rose looked tired. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. Kol and Katherine stood there for a while and looked at her.

She was their miracle. They closed the door of the nursery as quietly as they could.

"She's so beautiful", Katherine said smiling when she sat on their bed.

Kol looked at her and licked his lips.

"So are you my darling. Especially when you're wearing that…well I suppose it's a night gown." He said with a devilish smile

"Really?" Katherine said teasingly and stood up. "Maybe you should take a closer look then."

Kol smirked and tried to reach her but she backed away with her vampire speed.

"But you have to catch me first." She said smiling.

"With pleasure", Kol said grinning and started to chase her.

Katherine was fast but Kol was faster. When she tried to jump over the bed he grabbed her leg and pinned her to the bed.

Katherine giggled.

"I caught you so where's my prize?" Kol asked smirking.

"What kind of prize do you want?" Katherine asked innocently.  
Kol smirked and suddenly his hand was between her legs.

Surprised moans escaped from Katherine's lips.

"I want you to come for me", he said huskily. "Would you like that sweetheart?"

Katherine couldn't answer. She just enjoyed what his fingers were doing to her.

"I asked would you like that?" he said and started to massage her feminine center.

"Yes!" she moaned. "Make me come!"

Kol smirked and continued rubbing her sensitive places. She was squirming and moaning in ecstasy.

"Kol, oh God, I'm so close…" Katherine moaned.

He added the pressure just a little more making her begging for more.

"Oh God Kol!" she screamed when she reached her climax.

Kol ripped the night gown off and started to suck her breasts.

She helped him to get his shirt off and kissed his stomach. Kol couldn't wait any longer.

He unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off and spread her legs. He could see that she was ready for him and slammed into her.

Her moans were getting louder.

"Katherine", he groaned and his pace was getting faster. She reached her climax again and he followed her.


	4. Chapter 4 Bath Time

Chapter 4 Bath Time

"Thank you for looking after Rose", Katherine said smiling.

"No problem", Sage said holding little Rose in her arms. "You need a night off. Finn and I don't mind, right honey?"

"Right", Finn said and kissed Sage's cheek. Sage smiled at him.

"Well thank you both. I think I just need to take a bath or something." Katherine touched Rose's cheek. "You be a good girl now and have fun with your aunt and uncle."

Rose gurgled with delight. Katherine kissed her forehead and headed to hers and Kol's bedroom. She was looking forward taking a nice long bath. Kol was running some errands so it was just her. She turned the water on and lighted some candles. It had been a long day. Katherine undressed and turned the light off before getting into the bathtub. She enjoyed candlelight and touch of warm water on her skin. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep when she felt someone touching her neck. Katherine jumped startled.

"Sorry sweetheart", Kol said grinning. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"That's ok", Katherine said smiling. "I thought you would be home late."

"Yeah, me too but I'm here so…" Kol's voice trailed off

"So what?" Katherine asked teasingly.

Kol started to massage her shoulders. "So how about I join you", he whispered in her ear.

"Hmm", Katherine said. Her shoulders were tensed so she appreciated his gesture. He started to kiss her neck and his hands wandered to her breasts. Then he was licking and sucking her nipples. Katherine leaned back and closed her eyes. She felt his hand sliding to her hip when he suddenly stopped. Katherine opened her eyes. He was looking at her grinning.

"Why did you stop?" she asked confused.

"If you want me to continue, you'll have to earn it", he said smirking.

"Really?" Katherine raised her leg up and took a sponge. She started to rub her leg with it very slowly. Kol was watching her like a hawk. She could tell that he was turned on. When she reached her inner thigh she let out a moan. Kol grabbed her hand before she got any farther.

"Tell me what you want me to do", he said huskily.

"I want you to make me wet", Katherine said biting her lip.

"And after that?"

"I want you to fuck me", Katherine groaned and pulled him closer.  
Kol loved it when she talked dirty. He slid his hand between her legs making her moan again. He wanted to make her screaming his name.

"Do you like this baby?" he asked.

"Oh God, yes!"

"Do you want me to stop?" Kol asked teasingly

"No!" she moaned.

She was squirming under his hand. He knew just how to make her moan louder.  
"Kol, oh Kol!"

She wouldn't last much longer. He smirked when she came. Kol undressed quickly and stepped in to the bathtub. He was already hard when Katherine touched his cock. She wanted to be on top but he really didn't mind. He loved to see her flipping her hair back and forth while she moved. Kol rubbed her breasts enjoying the sounds of her moans. Their reached their climax together.

"We should bathe together more often", Kol said grinning.

Katherine only managed to nod.


End file.
